


Escape the Walls of Suffering and Sadness

by IDoNotExistOk



Series: Hydra Peter Just Wants To Be A Forest Crypid [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, How Do I Tag, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Just Wants To Be A Forest Cryptid, Peter Parker is Bucky Barnes's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Natasha Romanov's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk
Summary: Peter Romanov-Barnes grew up in the walls of a Hydra base. When he gets out because of a fire ad the Avengers, he just wants to be a forest cryptid. Too bad he has a family, but he'll heal from the deep scars in his psyche. Join a school, become a normal teen despite the mutations. Or rather, become a mutated superhero teen. Still though. Let him be a forest cryptid. (He gets to until he becomes a hero.)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Cooper Barton/Harley Keener/Loki/Pietro Maximoff/Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Cooper Barton/Harry Osborn, Cooper Barton/Loki, Cooper Barton/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Cooper Barton, Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Loki, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Pietro Maximoff, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Harry Osborn, Loki/Peter Parker, Loki/Pietro Maximoff, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pietro Maximoff/Cooper Barton, Pietro Maximoff/Harry Osborn, Pietro Maximoff/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, You read that right - Relationship, help - Relationship
Series: Hydra Peter Just Wants To Be A Forest Crypid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740739
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	1. Peter??

Peter Romanoff-Barnes feared nothing, he couldn’t afford to fear. Not in the gray walls that sap happiness and house suffering. The walls, which he was born in, were a Hydra base, he was born there. Raised there. Trained there.

Did he care about the walls that were his ‘home’? No. Not at all. He couldn’t honestly care less, in fact, he couldn’t care. Peter just felt numb. Never felt. Hydra took emotion from him after he egged on his parents to leave and find a better life. At least, he pretended to have no emotion. Hydra couldn't do shit to him to take his emotions. They could psychologically ruin him, though.

He hoped they did. Sure, they left at different times, his mother first, then his father disappeared on a mission, but Peter hoped they found each other and have been having a better life. God knows he isn’t having the best life in the base.

It sucked that his mutations barred any attempts at torturous discipline, mind control, memory wipe, and other horrors Hydra tried on him from working. If it did, he wouldn’t feel all the pain from Hydra poking around his insides. But on the other hand, he remembered his parents and everything around him, so he guessed it was okay. At least he wasn’t just the Winter Spider.

Then he heard fighting. Saw fire. Smelled the smoke. Everything felt hot. Too hot.

His cell door opened and he stumbled out of the corner and through the door. He couldn’t walk straight. He could barely breathe. He straightened up and walked through the halls. He heard screaming. Bullet shots became more apparent.

Peter walked through a door he knew kept everything he needed for missions. He put on his suit, breathed in some fresh air from the mask filtering the air, and stepped out half-expecting a fight.

“... Peter..?” Wait. He knows that voice. That familiar female voice. It seldom had emotion behind it, so the shock and hope behind the simple call for his name was jarring.

“мать паук?” (Mother spider (please correct me if I should use different Russian, I’m using google translate)) He didn’t mean to let the relief and surprise creep into his voice, but it did, and he couldn’t care less.

She nodded and it seemed that tears were in her eyes at seeing him again. He didn’t even know how she recognized him. He was wearing his mask. It didn’t matter, though. He rushed forward and hugged her.

“маленький паук,” (Little spider) She hugged him back and was full near crying. “it’s okay. I’m here.” Peter pulled away and looked around. The fire burning behind him.

“I don’t think you should be inhaling smoke, мать паук.”

“Of course. Follow me.” She turned and started walking, so Peter followed her.

They stopped and in front of them were the Avengers. Talking about how they couldn’t find any important information they already knew. Well yeah. Peter thought. Hydra moved important anything except for me to other bases.

“Nat! Who’re they..?” Said a man with blonde hair and brown eyes said. He had a quiver and a bow on his back, Hawkeye.

Peter, now realizing that he still had his mask on, took it off and threw it. “Fuck the suit. Fuck that base. Fuck life. Fuckin’ fuck I’m out.” he went to enter the forest. He may have been stuck in the base, but on missions where he had to go undercover, he caught up with memes and his generation during the downtime between preparation and the time of the murder. He was out of the base. He could be a teenager cryptid in the forest.

“маленький паук, where are you going?”

“I’m going to be a cryptid in the forest now that I’m free.”

“No. Get back here you’re coming with me.”

“Why?”

“You could be helpful in the downfall of Hydra, we could be a family, and you could have a normal life instead of being an assassin or a cryptid in the forest.”

“This boy? Amazing. A mood. Being a forest cryptid sounds great.” Said a red hear in red clothes. Scarlet Witch.

“Wow, thanks. Also sorry мать паук, but being a cryptid in the forest better fits my abilities description than the fall of Hydra.”

“No, маленький паук.”

“Can I ask who you are though?” Scarlet Witch asked. Peter paused.

“My name is Peter with a b.”

“Wait, where’s the b?” She said, eyes lighting up at a fellow teenager.

“THERE’S A B?”

“WAIT, PETER?” Who shouted that? He was at the back of the crowd, so he couldn’t see him. Wait no, he knew that voice; it was his father.

“Hi, Отец зима!” (Father winter) Peter grinned. His parents found each other! This was good!

“Peter I honestly thought you were dead.”

“Wow, I wish I was.”


	2. On the Jet Everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, realizing I only put the ships for Peter and not all the other five: Oh whoops, I'll need to fix that haha.

Suddenly Peter found himself being tackle-hugged by his father. He couldn’t find himself to pull away, so he didn’t, but he did just awkwardly stand there.

“I’m sorry, маленький паук.” He heard his father whisper.

“What for,  Отец зима? ” (Father winter (I’m sorry for forgetting to put this last chapter)) He whispered back.

“I thought you died. I really did. I hoped you were, too.”

“Th… That isn’t your fault,  Отец зима. I understand. You hoped I didn’t have to live in the base. ”

“Thanks for understanding.” He finally pulled back and it looked like he was going to cry, and Peter would have cried too if he wasn’t so scared to cry after his life in the base.

“Can we  _ please  _ know who this kid is?!” Hawkeye yelled loudly. The noise made him flinch, and yet before his mother or father could talk he cut in.

“I’m Peter! Who apparently was the only non-disappointment of my program!”

“No, wait what the fuck. What the fuck are you saying? Don’t fucking do that.” His father’s head whipped to look at him when Peter finished talking. That got a chorus of ‘language!’ from everyone except a man Peter recognized as Captain America, who just sight and muttered angrily.

“No, no, Bucky. He’s right. He’s absolutely right. After all, his batch was killed for a reason.” His mother had his back in what he said, wither from pride, fact, or to spite his father. Peter didn’t care.

“Wait, is this kid mutated?”

“Un-fucking-fortunately.” Peter shrugged and replied.

“Now now kid, our resident Captain America doesn’t like language like that. By language like that, I mean swears.” Ironman snarked.

“Wow. He a boomer?”

“маленький паук what the fuck.”

“ _ I love him already, _ ” Said a boy, Quicksilver, Peter’s mind supplied.

“Wow, thanks.” Peter deadpanned.

Peter’s father simply sighed. “He’s our son. Peter was born in the Hydra base and was conceived before Nat’s graduation.”

“For your information, I’m 14.”

“Fuck, he’s three years younger than me,” Quicksilver replied.

“Language!” Multiple people cut in. Peter supposed that it was just an inside joke.

“Since when were three years too much of a difference?”

“You’re right!”

“Nope! Not now!” Ironman cut in. “Everyone on the jet! Peter can come too.”

They all walked into the aircraft and Peter just followed his parents, who had sat near Captain America, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch. To Peter’s surprise, no one restricted him from walking around the jet and instead just left him to walk around. He didn’t, but he did ask Captain America about it.

“Well, you didn’t really make a move to attack, only the Avengers are here, and we just trust Bucky and Nat to make sure you don’t do anything. You’ll probably have to be restrained when we land, though.”

“Well, I can live with that,” Peter said. While Scarlet Witch and Captain America, who he learned was Wanda Maximoff and Steve Rogers respectively, he decided to talk to Quicksilver or Pietro Maximoff.

“You know, you seem a little… immature for a Hydra agent who was born in the base.” Pietro said, asking a question instead of both of them cracking jokes, relaying puns, and quoting vines and comedian quotes at each other.

“Well, I can’t say I’m without scars. If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone though.” Peter whispered, his speech not being caught by the ears of the soldiers, it being too quiet to listen to due to the distance and their own conversation.

“I won’t tell anyone. Not even my sister.” Pietro whispered back.

“Well, I’m acting. Of course, I’m not as immature as I make myself, but if I didn’t I’d be seen as something fragile or too dangerous. I don’t want that.” Peter admitted quietly.

“Oh, that sucks. Well, your secret is safe with me.” Pietro assured. Peter smiled. He really doesn’t know if his secret is safe with Pietro, but oh well. What’s the hurt in having a little bit of trust?

“Thanks, Pietro. I trust you, so don’t disappoint me.”

“Of course not, Peter.”

“Wait wait wait!” He kind of half-shouted, but wasn’t too loud. Everyone kind of looked over at them, but wasn’t going to pry from them. Just a little interested in what Peter wanted to say. Peter knew people were listening, but he didn’t care. “Call me Pete!”

“Oh! Yeah, okay, Pete!” Pietro grinned goofily and Peter smiled back in return. He heard his father hum approvingly and saw his mother mouth that nicknames showed trust with Peter. Obviously Pietro did too because his grin only got wider.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

He still wanted to be that forest cryptid that webbed escapees to trees just in the outskirts of the forest. Oh well. Maybe someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this fic is a joke. I'm still writing anyways.


	3. Peter Piter Piotr Benjamin Bendzhamin Parker Romanoff Romanov-Barnes

Peter didn’t react when he was cuffed and gently bright down from the quinjet. Pietro was right next to him chattering, but Peter never talked back, he was in his carelessly dubbed  _ Hydra Soldier  _ mode, when he goes serious, silent, and overly submissive.

Pietro eventually thought that Peter didn’t want to talk as Peter was brought to the cells. “Oh, you probably don’t want to talk anymore, sorry Pete, I’ll shut up now.”

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare shut up, Pietro, you talking is stopping me from relapsing to the Hydra base.” Peter whisper-hissed out. Pietro just grinned and started talking again and Peter smiled softly at him before looking down and falling to a resting face.

Eventually, he was brought into a cell and the cuffs were unlocked before the door closed. Sadly, Pietro had to go. The first thing he did was walk over to the bed and press a palm down on it. His hand sunk into the mattress that felt too soft and Peter immediately decided that he didn’t like how soft it was and elected to sit on the ground for a bit.

Peter thought he was about to scream, but he couldn’t let up. Couldn’t let people think that he was weak. That nothing to hear, nothing new to feel, nothing interesting to see, could drive him to cry and scream. 

Despite the cell having only a one-way window, Peter could hear anything that comes by. However, it seemed like the cell was in one of the less-visited places because he hadn’t heard anything since he was left there. Then, he heard footsteps, light, mid-speed, almost rhythmic. A teen, but not Pietro, who would be very fast to get to Peter’s cell.

The footsteps stopped at the window of his cell.

“I know you’re there. Don’t know who you are, but still.” The person laughed. A boy. “I can hear you, too.”

“Oh? Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then. I’m Harley Keener. You?”

“Peter Piter Piotr Benjamin Bendzhamin Parker Romanoff Romanov-Barnes.”

“Wh-what?”

“Some names are Russian and then changed and or Americanized. Just call me Peter. Peter Benjamin Romanov-Barnes.”

“Peter, then.”

“So, why are you here?”

“Huh? Oh! Pietro was talking about someone here during training, so I decided to see what’s up.”

“Huh… Okay.”

“Anyways, you have a bed, so why are you sitting on the floor?”

“Never had a surface that soft. Don’t like it.”

“Oh, fair enough.”

Peter and Harley chattered aimlessly for another hour or two before Harley had to leave for dinner.

“Oh wait! Harley!”

“Yeah?”

“Call me Pete!”

“Then call me Harls!”

“Okay! Hear you ‘round Harls!”

Harley chuckled a bit before responding. “Yeah, see you later Pete!”

With that, Peter decided to web up a small nest in the upper corner of his cell above the door. Someone came by and gave him dinner, but it was very flavoured and he hissed when he tasted it.

He just climbed into the nest he made and fell asleep until he was woken up by yelling.

“WAIT NO, WHERE IS HE?” Was that Harley?

“I DON’T KNOW YOU WERE WITH PETE LAST!” Oh, that was Pietro.

He fell off of the nest but caught himself with webs midway and landed silently. He then walked in front of where the window should be. “Stop screaming. You woke me up.”

“Pete!” They both yelled at the same time, then gave their apologies for waking him. Peter just smiled and laughed, then making a small mat with webs and sitting down, still hating the bed.

“So, any particular reason you two are here at buttfuck in the morning?”

“There’s a guy. Thaddeus Ross. He’s the secretary of state and isn’t listening when we’re all telling him he can’t take the ‘weapon’ we found at the Hydra base. We still haven’t told him the weapon is a teenage boy.” Pietro explained.

“I see. Welp. Too bad I’m a small boy with trauma.” Peter joked.

“Pete, this isn’t a joke. Secretary Ross is an asshole. He’ll do anything.” Harley chastised.

“Harls? I’ve already got an idea.” Peter said.

“Well? Clue us in!” Pietro insisted, it seemed no one wanted Peter in Secretary Ross’s hands.

“We show that he just can’t hold me down. Cryo is out of the question for me ‘cause then I’d probably die because I can’t thermoregulate, and that goes against moral obligations.”

“That… Sounds perfect, actually.” Pietro seemed to agree on the plan.

“If that doesn’t work we make an actual escape plan, too. But, as long as you show that you won’t go anywhere unless you want to, we should be good.” Harley supplied.

“Alright, we’ll tell the others. See you later Pete!” Pietro said.

“See ya, Pete,” Harley said while walking away.

  
Peter nodded. “See you guys!” Peter smiled and then wrapped the web blanket around him and got back in the nest. He smiled and drifted off again.  _ It’ll be winter soon.  _ He thought.  _ Maybe I’ll be able to hibernate? _


End file.
